


To Save Or Not To Save

by RickC137A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickC137A/pseuds/RickC137A
Summary: (Y/N) Sparrow was your normal 11-year-old girl. She lived with her parents and sister(Elizabeth). She loved hanging out with the Avengers and all S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Secrets unravel as she goes to Hogwarts. People out to get her, and now with the threat of Voldemort, will she be able to save the ones she loves? Or will she let Voldemort triumph?Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

Today, I woke up and went downstairs. I saw my mum and dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the news.

"Good morning sweetie." I heard my mum say.

"Morning," I muttered back.

"Don't be so grumpy, you have a letter." She said. I frowned. I don't usually get letters. I only get them from my mum or dad when they are away, my sister if she has a mission or the Avengers if they aren't in the tower and NEVER from anyone else. So I'm curious to see who it's from. I turned 11 last week so a birthday card is late. My party was fun though. Only family but with the exception of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers of course as my sister was apart of S.H.I.E.L.D and our cousins were Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. I made my way over to the letter and grabbed it. It was thick and it had curly green writing. It said:

Miss (Y/F/I) (A/N: Your First Initial) Sparrow,

Fifth Street,

New York.

I flipped the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. A lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle. I knew what it meant immediately. I HAD BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS A SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!!!!! I let out a squeal of joy.

"What is it darling?" I heard my father ask.

"I've been accepted into HOGWARTS!!!" I said practically bursting with joy.

"That's wonderful honey." Both my parents answered. I heard my sister come jumping down the stairs.

"Did you say what I think you said (Y/N)?!" She shouted. I nodded as she ran to me. We jumped up and down like idiots. When we stopped, I turned to my mum.

"Can Elizabeth, Wanda and I go to Diagon Alley today? Please??" I begged. It would be nice to have both of them with me.

"All right, but only if Miss Maximoff agrees." My mum answered.

"Yesss. Can I go ask her now?"

"Sure but remember to behave."

"Okay," I said as I ran out of the house and down the road, straight to the tower. I jumped into the elevator and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to tell me where Wanda is. The A.I told me that they are all in the kitchen. When the elevator opened, I hastily made my way over to Wanda.

"Hey, kiddo." Tony greeted.

"Hey," I called back.

"What brings you here?" Pietro asked.

"Er...I got accepted into Hogwarts and I was wondering if you would like to come to Diagon Alley with me?" I asked.

"That's great!" Wanda called.

"What's Hogwarts?" Thor boomed.

"It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Wanda replied.

"So do you want to come?" I asked her again.

"Sure." She replied.

"Yess," I said as I fist-pumped the air.

"Are you free to go today?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'll meet you at your place at 12?"

"Okay. See ya then." I walked back to my house and checked the time. 8:30 am. I groaned. It's soooooo early. I walked back downstairs and saw Eli just got off the phone.

"Hey Eli, Wanda is picking us up at 12 today," I told my sister.

"Errrr, about that... I have a mission at 11 today. I'm so so sooooo sorry. I should be back before September first though." My heart sank. She couldn't come.

"Oh okay." Was all I was able to say. I knew she couldn't cancel the mission. I walked upstairs and dropped onto my bed. After what felt like days, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and flung the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" I said hugging Wanda.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Yep," I said pulling out my letter from my pocket.

"How are we getting there?" I asked as we stepped out of my house.

"Loki will teleport us to and from Diagon Alley but will leave us to shop." She replied. I spotted Loki in the driveway wearing his Asgardian attire. We walked over to him. He put his hands on our shoulders and I closed my eyes as I was teleported to Diagon Alley. I had teleported a couple of times before so I am now used to the weird feeling. As I opened my eyes, I saw a street filled with people who wore different coloured robes.

"Wow." I gasped. It was really cool.

"If you pass me your list, you can go explore." I hand her my list but before I could go, I remembered something.

"Wanda," I said

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't have any money," I said. She chuckled slightly.

"I forgot to give you this." She said as she handed me a small bag filled with galleons.

"Thank you," I said as I ran off to one of the stores. I entered a store and it was filled with pranks and tricks. I silently cheered. I could finally get back at Loki and prank the rest of the Avengers while I'm at it. There were already 3 other kids in the store. They came over to me just after I purchased bags full of pranks.

"You like pranks?" A boy with black messy hair asked me.

"Well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be buying pranks, would I?" I answered.

"You any good?" Another boy with longer hair asked me.

"Well I don't know, everyone says I'm as good as, if not better then my friend," I replied.

"Who's your friend?" The messy-haired boy asked.

"Loki," I stated. They stared at me shell-shocked, then after 2 minutes of silence, they broke it.

"You're friends with LOKI!?!?!?"

"Y-Yeah?" I didn't know if they were taking this well or not.

"COOL!!!!"

"Anyway... My name is (Y/N) Sparrow." I introduced.

"My name is Remus Lupin." said the third boy who had golden-brown hair. He also had a couple of scars but other then that, he looked perfectly healthy.

"I'm Sirius." Said the second boy.

"And I'm James Potter." Said the messy-haired boy. He reminded me of Tony but a bit less egotistical. Just a small bit. I saw Sirius open his mouth to say something but I didn't hear anything as I heard someone call out my name. I whipped around and saw Wanda at the door with thin red mist and bags of shopping trailing behind her.

"COMING!" I yelled back. "Bye boys. See you on the train." I ran out the door with my pranks and my cousin and I walked into Ollivander's to buy a wand.

After what seemed like ages, which in reality was probably 15 minutes, I finally found the perfect wand. ( Well, the wand chose me but...Same thing right?) It was a Birch Wand with a Pheonix Feather core. (AN: The picture at the top)

When we got back to my house, I waved Wanda and Loki goodbye and entered my house. I stealthily made my way to my room, trying not to wake anyone in the house on my way. When I sat on my bed, I looked back at my bags filled with all the stuff I bought today. As I closed my eyes, the only thing that went through my mind was:

Hogwarts is gonna be cool AF!

A month passed and I was officially running low on the prank supplies I got from Diagon Alley. I had pranked Loki so that all his furniture and stuff was invisible, I made Tony's suits start dancing like drunk hobos every time Tony walked passed them. I also made Clint into a Hawk for a day and I placed Nose-Biting Teacups, Toe-Biting Kettles, Dungbombs and Stink Pellets everywhere. All I have left are Jumbo Dungbombs and a couple of Biting Doorknobs. Today I am going to the train station. I jumped up, grabbed my suitcase and ran downstairs.

"When do you need to be at the station?" Eli asked. She got back yesterday from her successful mission.

"8:30" I replied. I checked the time. 8:00.

"Well then, we better get going." My mum said. We got into the car and drove Lola to the station in London. I ran out of the car and came face to face with the Avengers.

"Wha-what are y-you guys d-d-doing here?" I stuttered

"We wanted to wish you luck," Wanda replied. I went up to them and hugged each of them in turn tightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James staring wide-eyed at me then back at the Avengers.

"BYE!!!" I called out as I rushed over to James.

"So you weren't lying when you said you were friends with Loki." He said as he tried to smoothly recover from the possibility that I was friends with Loki. Keyword TRIED.

"Why would I have lied?" I asked truthfully.

"Nevermind. Should we get on the train?" He asked changing the subject.

"Er, I can't seem to find the platform," I said. It was true. There was platform 9 and platform 10 but I saw no 9¾. He just chuckled at my confusion.

"You see that wall over there?" He asked pointing to the large brick wall in the middle of both platforms.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Run through that and you get to the platform." He replied. I stared at him like he was mad. Which he is if he expects me to run through a wall. What does he take me for? An idiot? I am friends with the GOD of Mischief and LIES, do you really think I would fall for a puny trick like that???

"No joke. Watch me." He said as he ran full speed in the direction of the wall. I was about to yell out to him but before he could hit the wall, he disappeared. I blinked but when I still didn't see him, I decided to follow him. As I was running to the wall, I muttered:

"If I get a concussion James, it is ALL your fault," I muttered under my breath as I started running toward the wall. When I saw the wall nearing, I braced for impact but none came. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Told you. Not joking." James said a big grin was plastered on his face.

"Whatever. THIS IS SOOO COOL!!!" I nearly yelled.

"Calm down! Now, let's just get onto the train, shall we?" He said leading me to the train carriage. We both got on the large scarlet steam train. I followed James as he found an empty compartment. We sat down and not long after, Sirius and Remus popped their heads into our compartment.

"Can we sit here?" Remus asked us, as Sirius just went to sit opposite James and I.

"Sure." We answered simultaneously. Remus then went to sit next to Sirius as I spoke up,

"How have you guys been?"

"Not bad," Remus replied.

"Good," James and Sirius said in unision.

" You?" Remus asked.

"Meh... I ran out of pranks so it got boring near the end of the month but other than that, great." I said making the two black-haired boys look at me wide-eyed in awe. "Don't worry boys, we'll be at Hogwarts soon where we can have as much fun as we want," I said emphasizing the word fun.

"So (Y/N), How are you a witch?" James asked after we changed into our robes.

"My grandmother on my mum's side was a witch and my cousins are the Maximoff twins," I replied while absentmindedly playing with a strand of my (Y/H/C) hair.

"Cool, my whole family are witches and wizards and were all sorted into Gryffindor," James said cockily.

"Same here except my family are stupid Slytherins," Sirius replied.

"My mum's a muggle and my father is a wizard and was sorted into Gryffindor," Remus stated plainly.

After that, we talked about pranks, Hogwarts, pranks and MORE pranks. When we passed the creepy river in small boats, we made our way into the castle and up to the Great Hall, which was massive mind you. Then, we were all given a pep talk by Professor McGonagall about the sorting. Basically, there are 4 houses: Slytherin the cunning (or evil), Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the smart and Hufflepuff the loyal. There is a sorting hat that sorts you into your house. After Bellatrix's turn (She got Slytherin), it was Sirius' turn. The sorting hat was placed on his head and around 2 minutes later, the hat yelled,

"Slytherin!"

Joking, Joking. It yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!'. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table as 'Evans, Lily' was called. Gryffindor. Next was Remus. Gryffindor. My heart was racing as my name was nearing.

"Sparrow, (Y/N)"

I slowly walked up, getting a reassuring wink from Sirius and a small smile from Remus. The hat was placed on my head and I suddenly couldn't see anything but I heard a voice in my ear.

There is no need to fear, for I am the humble sorting hat.

I slowly nodded my head as it began to mutter.

Now where to put you? Not Hufflepuff. You have the cunningness of a Slytherin, the smarts of a Ravenclaw and the bravery of a Gryffindor. You will be a troublemaker so not Ravenclaw. Hmmm... Slytherin or Gryffindor?

"Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin..." I chanted under my breath

Not Slytherin huh? You would do great there though. Must be:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart worked normally again and I let off a sigh as I made my way over to Remus and Sirius.

"Potter, James"

I turned my head to watch James. As soon as the Hat touched the top of James' messy hair, it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table let out a whoop of joy as the sorting finished. When we made our way to the common room, I nearly got lost as the stairs started moving and I was too busy staring at the moving portraits. Once the perfect said the password, the large portrait swung open revealing a red and gold common room.

'Tony would love this' I thought. I went into my room which was shared with 2 other people, Lily Evans and Molly Prewitt. Lily Evans is a muggle-born witch with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She reminded me of Natasha but with slightly longer hair and with a mix between Nat's and Loki's eyes. Molly also had red hair though it was slightly duller compared to Lily's. Molly, unlike Lily, was a pureblood. To get to the dorm rooms, you had to walk up a set of stairs. There were two which divided the Boys with the Girls. The Girls are allowed to go up the Boy's stairs but if the Boy's try to get up our stairs, the stairs turn in to a slide.

I quickly and quietly changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed as both Molly and Lily were already asleep. I turned over and did a double-take, two emerald-green eyes were staring straight at me. They couldn't have been Lily's as she was asleep, so who was it?

"Loki?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" I nearly fell out of my bed. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked him for the second time today.

"I came to see if you were okay which you are, so goodnight." He said. As soon as he said that, he teleported away, accidentally knocking over a vase filled ironically with lilies and water making Lily wake with a start. Molly seemed unaffected, still snoring softly.

"What was that?" She asked frantically.

"Loki!" I whined. Lily looked at me weirdly.

"L-Loki?" She asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, he was just in here. He broke the vase by the way." I replied making her even more confused.

"How? In Hogwarts A History it says you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds."

"Err, he is a god and he can teleport anywhere. Teleporting and apparating are a bit different I think." I tried to explain but failed miserably.

" B-But how?" As soon as she asked, Loki teleported back.

"How what?" Loki asked.

"Never you mind, now clean up your mess, I can't be bothered," I told him.

"Fine." He grumbled making the shattered glass, flowers and water disappear.

"Cool!" Lily exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Loki asked pointing at Lily.

"My name is Lily Evans and I am (Y/N)'s roommate and friend." She replied making me smile as she called me her friend.

"Goodnight Loki," I said getting comfortable again.

"See you soon (Y/N) and Goodnight," Loki said disappearing once more. I just rolled my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes. I slowly got up and changed into my robes, making sure to not wake my dorm mates as they were still asleep. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room. I then stepped out of the portrait hole and continued going down to the great hall for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and I grew closer. I found out that I was really good at DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts), Transfiguration and surprisingly Potions.

That night, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and I were in the boy's dormitory doing our potion's homework (well, Remus, Lily and I were while James and Sirius were copying ours) when Loki turned up. Again.

"Hey (Y/N), what are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Loki's voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three boys gaping.

"Homework." I replied turning to him, "Why are you here?"

"Your mother thought it the right time to tell you." He said making me furrow my eyebrows.

"What's going on? What does she need to tell me? Is she okay?"

"She is perfectly fine and so is the rest of your family, she just needed to tell you of your true parentage instead of you finding out at a later date." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father is Heimdall." I burst into laughter.

"R-right...Nice one! That's a first...My father an Asgardian, sure." I said after I had stopped laughing. I looked at him but noticed his eyes held no sign of mischief.

"(Y/N)..."

"Y-your not joking... I-I'm part Asgardian..." I whispered, "My sister?" I asked looking up at him.

"She was Jacob's." So my mother had Eli with who I thought to be my father but me with Heimdall.

"O-okay," I whispered trying to process what had just happened. Loki sent me one last look before teleporting out. "I-I'm going to call it a day... I'll finish my transfiguration essay tomorrow." I told them, going to my dorm room. The next morning, at breakfast, Sirius, James, Remus and Lily kept shooting me looks like I was about to break down at any second but I sent them a small smile. They didn't look convinced but dropped it for now.

Two months past and we all noticed the disappearances of Remus. Every full moon, he would come up with a horrible excuse as to why he was gone for the night. I could tell the others bought the first one but I was sceptical. After the second excuse, We confronted him.

"Hey Rem," I started, "When were you going to tell us?"

"T-tell you what?"

"That you're a werewolf?" Sirius butted in making Remus paled instantly.

"H-how did you guys find out?" He practically whispered.

"Hmm...Let me think... It can't possibly be the fact our best friend disappears every full moon. No, not at all." I said sarcastically.

"W-why aren't you running away from me?! I-I'm a monster!" I look at him shocked. This was the first thing Loki had ever said to me when I saw him in his Jotun form one night when I threw a snowball at him. It broke my heart to hear Remus say that.

"A monster? Remus, you fold your socks for crying out loud!" James exclaimed.

"Remus, you're not a monster. I'm half Asgardian and you're still my friend!-"

"Okay, okay!" Remus said after I chastised him for 10 minutes straight.

"Good." I nodded, "My work here is done." I said going up to my dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months since we cornered Remus about him being a werewolf. I was screwed. Filch, the old caretaker was coming my way. I had just let off dung bombs in his office. As I was running, I came to a dead end. I could hear his footsteps approach the corridor. There was no escape. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't see me. I heard his footsteps pass right by me. Was he that blind? How could he have not seen me standing right next to him?

I ran straight to the common room entrance, said the password(Sugar Plum) and ran to Sirius, James, and Remus' dorm room. I burst in making them all jump a metre into the air.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked staring straight at me.

"What do you mean? I'm right here?" I questioned. How could they not see me? Remus had his wand lit and pointed at me.

"Haha, very funny (Y/N), now take off my cloak," James said getting up. I hadn't used his cloak. Wait... Was I invisible?

"Y-you can't see me?" I asked panicking slightly. They shook their heads. Well, that explains why Filch had walked straight past me without giving me a second glance.

"Take off my cloak," James said again.

"I-I don't have your cloak James, I wouldn't lie to you guys," I said, the panic more evident in my voice.

"Then how are you invisible?" Sirius asked.

"I... I don't know," I whispered. I then began to tell them what had happened no less than 15 minutes before. When I finished talking, James asked me,

"So how do you become visible again?"

"I don't know," I replied, stressing slightly.

"I do." I heard an extremely familiar voice say. I whipped around and came face to face with Loki. yet again.

"Okay then, tell me how to become visible again. Also, why are you here?" I said frantically.

"You change back like this." He said turning invisible then visible once more.

"Show off," I muttered angrily, rolling my eyes.

"You have to focus and think of yourself become visible, wishing you were visible, like you did when you didn't want to be seen." He replied smoothly. I took a deep breath, doing as he asked.

I want to be visible. I want to be visible. I chanted over and over again in my head.

"You can open your eyes." I heard Loki say gently. I did so and looked down at my hands. My face broke into a grin as I saw my hands were actually there. I ran over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. Letting go, I asked, "So, you didn't answer my first question. Why did you come?"

"To check on you." He replied vaguely, "Goodnight." And with that, he teleported out.

"So, which class should we prank using the cool invisibility thing?" Sirius asked breaking the silence. I chuckled slightly, bidding the boys goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was our fifth year. James, Sirius and I were working on becoming Animagi, each of us in the final stages of the process. Near the end of our first year, James, Sirius, Remus and I created a name for ourselves, the Marauders. Lily would have been a Marauder with us but she didn't agree on sneaking out at night to prank. In our third year, with the help of Lily, we created something called the Marauders Map. It was a map of the grounds of Hogwarts, all laid out on a simple piece of parchment, though, it showed where everyone was at the given time. Obviously, we had passwords to open it and close it. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' was to open it and 'Mischief Managed', to close it. It was the first week back when I woke up with a stinking headache.

"Hey Lils," I said getting up.

"Morning." She replied, yawning. We changed into our robes and went down to the great hall where we sat next to the boys, well, I sat next to the boys and Lily sat next to me. I filled up a glass of coffee-thank Merlin they had coffee at Hogwarts otherwise I would be dead, literally. I hoped the coffee would cure my headache but in actual fact, it made it worse. Our first subject of the day was Charms. After drinking even more coffee, we all made our way to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick started talking about Merlin knows what. My head felt heavy and my headache still wasn't getting any better. I needed to get to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw small black dots crowd my vision. I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment.

"Professor," I called out weakly, raising my trembling hand.

"Miss Sparrow?"

"I-I don't feel so good."

"Very well, go down to Madam Pomfrey, she will fix you up," Flitwick replied. Remus, James, Sirius and Lily shot me worried looks. I shook my head slightly-I was fine so long as I got to the hospital wing. When I stood up, I saw the world spinning as my head throbbed like there was no tomorrow. I shakily took two steps toward what looked to be the door when everything went black. Suddenly, things flashed through my vision.

I saw my sister being captured by what looked to be Hydra agents. I saw many people trying and failing to rescue her. I saw myself going to Asgard. I saw my sister, dead in the Hydra facility.

These images played again and again in my head.

Where they visions? My biological father is Heimdal after all.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person Pov:  
Thanks to James’ chaser reflexes, he was able to catch (Y/N) before she hit the ground.

“Oh, Merlin’s beard!” Professor Flitwick squeaked running over. 

The dwarf professor waved his wand, conjuring a white full-body stretcher. Placing (Y/N) onto the stretcher, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily followed Professor Flitwick and the levitating stretcher that carried their pale friend to the hospital wing. 

After an hour, (Y/N) was still unconscious and wasn’t showing any signs of waking so, her Head of House, Professor McGonagall made the decision to inform her parents of her condition.   
Professor McGonagall apparated to the front door of the Sparrow household. She pursed her lips, knocking on the door. A tired and dishevelled woman opened the door.

“Mrs Sparrow,” McGonagall began, not really knowing how to word it as this was a first-even for her. “I need to inform you of your daughter’s predicament. We have no knowledge of what caused her to be this way, but she has been unconscious for just over an hour. She is not showing any signs of waking up soon. I assume you will want to be by her side?”   
Calypso Sparrow’s eyes widened. Her demeanour instantly changed-from slouched shoulders and drooping eyelids, to wide awake and alert. 

“Elizabeth! Tell the Avengers about (Y/N) and get Loki to teleport all of you to the hospital wing at the school.” Calypso called out, knowing full well that her daughter was listening to the conversation. McGonagall saw a figure in the distance, steadily getting closer. Before she knew it, the figure rushed passed her. 

“Can you please take me to my daughter?” Calypso asked turning back toward the professor. 

“Of course though I do not know how they will be able to get straight into the hospital wing as Hogwarts has many wards in place, preventing apparition and portkeys.” The professor said.

“He is the God of Mischief, he will be able to get inside.” Calypso Sparrow replied waving her off and with that, Mcgonagall grabbed her hand and apparated her to just outside the gates of Hogwarts where Calypso Sparrow took off, running to where her daughter lay. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth ran into the Avenger’s Tower.

“Jarvis? Where is everyone?” Elli asked hurriedly as she entered the elevator.

“Thor and Loki are both in their rooms, Mr Stark and Dr Banner are in their lab while Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton are sparring in the training room.” The AI answered.  
“Tell them to meet me in the kitchen Asap. It’s an emergency.” The elevator doors opened and Elizabeth ran out. She started to pace up and down, waiting for everyone to arrive. The elevator doors opened revealing Clint, Natasha and Steve. When they got to where Elizabeth was standing, they looked at her worried.

“Ellie? What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concerned. Ellie shook her head and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Soon enough, the whole team was present.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“It’s (Y/N), she’s been unconscious for over an hour and nobody knows why. Mum wants us all there. Loki? Can you get us there?”   
Thor, Steve, Loki, Tony, Nat, Clint and Bruce stared at Ellie, slightly lost at what to say.

“Yes, I can,” Loki said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“Good,” Elizabeth replied. Loki teleported all eight of them directly beside (Y/N)’s bed. Elizabeth ran directly over to her mother, holding her close.

“How long has she been out?” Clint asked.

“Two and a half hours.” Madam Pomfrey replied. At that, the colour slowly returned to (Y/N)’s face and she was now only resting. Loki was the only one to notice the pained expression that (Y/N) wore.


	7. Chapter 7

Your Pov:  
I woke with a start. I had experienced my very first vision. It was terrible! I noticed everyone was crowding around my bed. By everyone, I mean the Avengers, my mum and my...sister. My poor sister. 

“E-Ellie.” I croaked, my throat starting to constrict. I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. My darling sister, the one who was supposed to protect me wouldn’t be able to anymore. I felt myself being pulled into a familiar embrace. That same embrace I will soon miss. 

“I-I’m so so sorry,” I whispered, trying and failing to keep the tears at bay.

“Sorry? Why are ou apologising? (Y/N) are you okay?”

“I’m f-fine.” But you won’t be. I thought, blowing my nose by the tissue Clint gave me. Why he has a tissue with him is beyond me.

“What are you talking about? (Y/N), I’m perfectly fine.” She said. I must have said that out aloud.   
Do I tell them? I internally debated but finally came to a decision. Inhaling deeply, I looked my sister directly into her bluebell eyes. 

“Ellie, you get captured by Hydra. Th-they torture you. Nobody can save you and you-you d-.” I shook my head willing the tears not to fall. 

“(Y/N), it’s not real, they’re just nightmares.” She said talking to me softly like I would break any second. I was not weak. I did not need pity in their voices, in Tthe way they looked at me. 

“They aren’t normal dreams!” I exclaimed getting angry.  
Why couldn’t they understand?

“It is true.” Loki butted in, taking a step forward. I gave a sigh of relief. At least somebody would understand, would help me explain to them what was happening, “(Y/N) has experienced her first vision. She has no doubt inherited this power from her father. Do not fret, later this week, I shall inquire more about this vision but for now, she must rest.”   
Wordlessly, Loki grabbed their hands and teleported them all out of the hospital wing.   
As soon as they left, I turned Madam Pomfrey who had her jaw dropped in shock. As soon as she realised I was staring at her, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. 

“Can I go to my room now?” I asked her.

“I-I suppose you can.” She replied going back to whatever she was doing. Getting up, I made my way to the common room alone. I guess the marauders and Lily weren’t allowed in the hospital wing. Entering the common room, I was instantly bombarded with questions.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“How do you know the Avengers?”  
Well, not the last one, nobody par James, Sirius, Remus and Lily knew that. 

“I’m fine,” I said shrugging them off. Honestly, I was angry, and wanted to kill all the Hydra agents before they could lay a single finger on my sister but, that could wait till tomorrow. I was super tired. I stifled a yawn as I walked over to the dorm room stairs. Thankfully the boys and Lily understood what I was feeling(minus the anger and wanting to kill people) and didn’t question me further, letting me walk to my bed in peace. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.   
I woke up, drenched in my own cold sweat, a scream dying in my throat.  
What was I expecting? Of course I was going to have nightmares. I just watched my sister be tortured and die for merlin’s sake.


End file.
